


【影日】GO and SEE （下篇）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①圣诞贺文，上下两篇完结。（下篇大概可以充当新年贺文吧，大概）②主要CP为影山飞雄x日向翔阳，其他可能含有的CP为月岛萤x山口忠，泽村大地x菅原孝支





	【影日】GO and SEE （下篇）

“哇啊！好多人！”  
平时还算开阔的嶋田超市门口，现在人头攒动，仿佛整个镇子上的人都在往圣诞树跟前挤。日向拼命仰起脖子往上看，才能看到装饰有一颗金色星星的树顶。  
“好厉害！有好几层楼那么高！我从来没见过这么大的圣诞树！真好！真大！超高的！世界第一！”  
他边叫边跳，激动得语无伦次。越往圣诞树下走，人群就越密集。兴奋之下，日向自然忽略了要和其他人保持距离这件事。又一次用力过猛地起跳后，他的下巴不慎与匆匆经过的某人的肩膀相撞。  
撞击发生在半空中，这也意味着，被撞者的身高相当可观。  
“明明这么小，为何这么吵？”  
双脚落地的日向刚准备说对不起，对方熟悉的声音便像寒风一样直直灌入他的领口。  
“说别人小的家伙会长不高的！”  
将歉意抛之脑后，日向怒气冲冲地朝对方嚷道，忽然感到肩头一紧。抓住他肩膀的那只手力气很大，迅速把他抓到身后，就像单手抓过排球那样轻松。  
糟糕！  
在意识到逮住自己的人是影山的瞬间，他突然想起刚才那家伙也说自己小来着，还说了好几次。虽说自己是奋起反击令人不爽的月岛，但似乎是连影山一起诅咒了——难道那家伙在生气？  
日向谨慎地打量一下影山的侧脸。不行，完全看不出来。即使是面无表情，影山也显得凶巴巴的，没有人能猜到那家伙的脑子装着什么：究竟是一瓶牛奶、一个排球，还是即将落在他头顶的一拳？日向本能地缩了缩脖子，恰好看到跟在月岛后面、表情略带不安的山口。  
“啊，日向，影山，晚上好……”  
山口才刚跟他们打了个招呼，就被月岛警告般的目光打断，硬生生咽下原本想说的话。  
“世界第一的圣诞树是巴西首都里约热内卢的那棵，82米。至于这棵圣诞树，才五米多高而已。”月岛用平日的冷淡口吻说到一半，突然勾起一侧的嘴角，皮笑肉不笑道，“哦，抱歉，我忘记了小矮子看到的世界天生与众不同。五米高的圣诞树，在你眼里大概就跟东京天空树一样遥不可及吧？”  
“你胡说！按照四舍五入绝对有十米高！很高的！”  
日向愤然从影山身后冲回来，蹦跳着回敬道。  
“我很好奇你是怎么通过乌野的入学考试的，特别是数学。”  
扶了下眼镜，月岛说道。这家伙说的每一句话都像冷嘲热讽，让人听得特别不舒服。望着对方隐隐发光、高高在上的镜片，日向恨不得跳起来使劲吹口热气，好让月岛被白雾遮挡视线惊慌失措。  
“不过月岛你为什么会知道82米的事情啊？你不是对圣诞树没兴趣吗？”  
还来不及起跳呢，好奇心便压制住怒火，他向对方发问。  
“难、难道阿月是因为我对超大的圣诞树感兴趣，所以……”  
山口期期艾艾地说，但他刚说到一半就被月岛不讲理地打断了。  
“吵死了，山口。”  
月岛拒绝再做解释，牵起山口的手，扭头往人少的地方走。瞧那家伙不容置疑的神气，简直像牵着狗散步嘛！日向在心中为山口打抱不平，夜风却将两人离去后的对话吹入他耳中。  
“不过是GOOGLE一下而已，用不了几秒，别大惊小怪的。”  
“嗯！谢谢你，阿月！”  
“快走吧，免得被烦人的家伙缠住。”  
大概是月岛说话总是有气无力的，声音很容易随风四散。相比之下，山口的声音清晰多了。那两人的背影很快消失在熙熙攘攘的人群里，日向正纳闷他们为什么要往相反的方向走呢，却被月岛的最后一句话气得跳脚。  
谁会缠着他呀！他和影山才不要跟那么惹人厌的家伙一起看圣诞树呢！  
这样想着的日向迈开大步往前走，然而不知不觉间已经被人群所裹挟。影山的个头比他高、肩膀比他宽、身体比他壮，足以与成年人抗衡，相当轻松地在前面开路。他明显落后了影山两个身位，若非拼命往前伸直手臂，十指牢牢交握，恐怕他们早就被人流撕裂。  
不能输给影山！  
仗着自己个子小、身后灵活，日向见缝插针地钻来钻去，好不容易挤回影山身边。影山的脚步丝毫不曾为等待他而放缓，只是回头深深望了他一眼，轻描淡写地说：“我就知道你肯定会追上来。”  
“当然了！接下来换你追我！”  
日向喊了一句，遵照自己刚才摸索出的快速前进技巧，一头扎进人群里，全神贯注往前冲。个头小意味着阻力也小，只要眼疾手快，就能找出足够的施展空间。这回轮到他领先影山一个身位。日向得意地回头瞥了对方一眼，突然觉得脚下被什么东西绊到了。  
“呆子！”  
影山的责骂声犹在耳畔，他的身体已经腾空而起。日向意识到是自己专心赶路没留意四周的变化，被圣诞树四周围着的绳子绊了一跤。可跌倒不应该是这种感觉啊。他疑惑地望向腋下发紧的位置，看见了一双无数次为他送出最美味的托球的手，正将他往上托起。  
不知为何，完全没有摔跟头时的慌乱，只是无条件地信赖着这双手的主人。不管自己跑得再快、跳得再高，甚至是紧紧闭上眼睛，这双手也一定会准确找到他的位置。  
抵达最高点的瞬间，日向看到了挂在圣诞树上的众多装饰，其中一颗铃铛离他最近。金黄色的钟形铃铛映出他眼睛的倒影，因为憧憬而闪闪发亮。急速掠过的气流拨动了铃铛内部的金属片，发出清脆悦耳的响声。一秒之后，拳头大的铃铛换成了影山怒气冲冲的脸，但日向依然沉浸在方才美好的邂逅里，兴奋地搂住对方的脖子不放。  
“是铃铛！你看！是圣诞铃铛！”  
手肘扒住影山的肩膀，他只能踮起脚。这样别扭的姿势并不影响他雀跃的心情，用脚尖照样可以一蹦一跳。  
“真好看！真好听！我也想让你看看！”  
指着那颗铃铛，日向朝搭档喊道，胸口贴着胸口，脸贴着脸。影山呼出的热气还来不及变成白雾，就先撞到他鼻子上。那家伙明显地转过头去，方向却和他指出的刚好相反。  
“不是那边啦！是这边！是这边！”  
见影山看错方向，他急急忙忙地劝说道。谁知对方根本不领情，反而抬起左手按住他的脑袋，把他压回地面。日向原以为这个凶残的家伙又要揍人了呢，不料对方只是伸手揉了揉他的头发，便牵起他的手往外走。  
“这里是离圣诞树最近的地方！为什么要走开！”  
跟着影山在人来人往间穿梭，日向不解地问。  
“现在还不到十一点半，先去超市里买点热饮。”  
影山加快步伐，头也不回地说。  
身高差造成的步幅差距实在是太讨厌了！日向愤愤不平地想。影山轻轻松松迈开大步走，自己就要一溜小跑追上去。很快，超市入口处出现在他们的右前方。灯光、人声和热腾腾的香味随着自动门的开合飘散而出。虽说晚餐超好吃让他吃到肚子圆圆，日向依然情不自禁地探出上半身多吸几口肉包和热饮的香气，感到自己再度萌生食欲。到底是要买个肉包还是买一杯宣传单上的圣诞特饮呢，抱着这般幸福的小小烦恼，日向哼着歌抢先一步往里跑。恰恰在欢迎铃声响起的那一刻，影山猛地拽住他，侧身躲进超市门外临时堆放的货箱阴影里，速度堪比闪开对手打过来的出界球的动作。  
“你做什——”  
他才蹦出几个音节，便被影山捂住嘴。  
“菅，有必要买这么多人份的暖贴吗？”  
主将的声音在不远处响起。  
“嗯，我的直觉是这样告诉我的。你想啊，镇上难得有这么大的活动，我们的那些闲不住的后辈，怎么可能都乖乖守在家里过平安夜？”  
菅原前辈的声音同样离他们越来越近。  
日向终于想明白影山为何突然抓着他躲起来。他们毕竟是翻窗户偷跑出来的。作为未成年的学生，在没有监护人的情况下深夜还在外面游荡，绝对不是值得夸耀的好事。这种会影响睡眠乃至影响训练状态的做法，一旦被主将抓到，肯定大事不妙。想起不久前自己偷跑去集训被队长和老师轮番训斥的惨状，日向停止反抗，一动不动，甚至连呼吸都屏住了，唯恐被两位前辈发现。  
“也是，那些问题儿童，说不定连外套都没穿好就兴冲冲跑出来，还会振振有词说自己热血沸腾一点都不冷。”  
主将和副主将裹得严严实实的背影进入了他们的视野，围巾、手套和厚外套一样不缺，绝对是有备而来。日向仍旧紧张到不敢呼吸，憋气憋久了，从鼻子到胸口都堵得难受。他一边忍耐一边计算着两位前辈的步数，准备在他们走出二十步的时候开始喘气。好不容易数到十七，以为自己快要大功告成了，日向忽然听到比赛开始的哨声在距离自己很近的地方响起。  
即使周围是熙熙攘攘的人群，极具穿透性的哨声引来不少人的注目。至于他们这些本来对哨声敏感的高中排球运动员，就更不可能忽略这样的动静了。队长和菅原前辈不约而同地朝他们躲藏的位置望来。日向僵硬地看了一眼旁边的影山，发现对方背过身来，急急忙忙掏出手机关掉铃声，亮起的屏幕显示现在的时间是23点30分。  
“喂，那边的，别躲了。能把哨声设置成闹铃的，除了影山不可能有别人。”  
菅原前辈朝他们喊道，拉拉扯扯把主将也一起带过来。日向发现队长的表现与努力不露脸的影山有几分相似，好像都不太想被别人发现自己夜里偷溜出来玩。但菅原前辈的表现依然和平日一样坦坦荡荡，所以很可能是自己的错觉。  
“影山，日向，都是偷跑出来玩的同伴，我不会说教你们的。”给抬不起头的主将当胸一拳，菅原前辈爽朗地说，“不过，今天晚上挺冷的，没准又要降温，你们要注意保暖。这是暖贴，给你们两人份的，需要的话不必客气尽管用吧。”  
“谢、谢谢前辈！”  
日向低头致谢，从菅原前辈手里接过暖贴。见影山没有反应，急忙用手肘捅了对方一下。影山被他捅得差点跳起来，在前辈面前又不便发作，只好小声嘀咕一句“谢谢。”  
“菅！别乱说！我们是光明正大……”  
队长像是突然想起什么，挣扎着说道。  
“是是是，我们是从你家大门光明正大地溜出来玩，可以了吧？走啦走啦，不要打扰后辈们的二人时光。”  
菅原前辈应付般地说道，双手推搡着满脸无奈的队长往远处走。  
可落魄的主将依然是主将，回头瞪了他们一眼，压低声音道：“看完亮灯赶快回家，注意安全！”  
尽管是好心的告诫，日向还是忍不住抖了抖，背后发毛，不敢想象违背主将吩咐的后果。但主将再怎么可怕也是明天要面对的问题，当务之急是先别让影山有空闲想起方才的捅人之仇。  
他讨好似地把一人份的暖贴双手捧给影山，点头哈腰说道：“影山君，冷不冷啊？需不需要我帮你贴上啊？”  
影山怀疑地瞄了他一眼，看都不看就把暖贴揣入裤兜，用力握紧他的右手。  
“我有这个就足够了。小归小，但很暖和！”  
“抗议呀！你到底要说多少次小啦！”  
手牵手，他们吵吵闹闹往超市里走。然而天有不测风云，对面突然杀出来一个身材颇高的年轻人，像是根本不看路似地冲出来，与他擦肩而过。那个人拼命东张西望一阵，双手抱头，绝望地仰天长啸：“阿萤！阿萤怎么不见了！明明让他在收银处等着我啊！我那么大的一个阿萤呢？”  
日向忍不住回过头多看了几眼，说：“那个人好像是月岛的哥哥吧？我们要不要去帮忙……”  
“有菅原前辈在，不用我们多管闲事。”  
正如影山所说，走出没多远的主将和副主将迎了上去。菅原前辈笑眯眯地出着主意，朝向他们这一侧的眉毛明显地挑动了几下。队长则脸色铁青地守在旁边，欲言又止。  
“也是，菅原前辈真可靠！”  
“没错。”  
影山赞同地点点头。  
被肉包、肉串、咖啡和牛奶编织的香气花环所围绕，他们肩并肩踏入嶋田超市。  
“还没接好？十二点亮灯到底行不行啊？”  
“没问题没问题，你要相信泷之上电器行的技术力啊。”  
“就是因为太了解你才会担心……啊，欢迎光临。今天的推荐产品是圣诞特饮！在寒冷的夜晚来一杯，暖身暖心，一杯只要225元。”  
“是影山和日向啊，怎么感觉你们乌野排球部的人一个接一个都来了。”  
好像正在入口附近商量什么事情的嶋田先生和泷之上先生左一句右一句地说道，他们也赶紧向那两人问好。  
“啊，作为排球部的OB，圣诞特饮可以给你们特别优惠哦。排球部现役成员购买圣诞特饮享受折上折，一杯只有224元。”  
嶋田先生以完美的营业笑容向他们推销。  
“哦哦！好棒！”  
日向的注意力完全被圣诞特饮的海报所吸引。嵌有金色铃铛、银色雪花图案的塑料杯，圣诞拐棍糖造型的吸管，热气腾腾的牛奶间飘浮着星形草莓片，简直不要太好看！  
“影山！影山！我们就买圣诞特饮来喝吧！”  
日向喊道，拉着影山就往临时搬到门口的餐饮吧台跑。  
“喂！不要上当啊！”泷之上先生的声音追在他们身后，“那个什么排球部优惠，有没有根本没差吧！”  
“你也是生意人，不要小看一元钱！”  
兴高采烈的日向根本无暇顾及那两位沉浸于生意经的大人究竟说了些什么，也没兴趣在万众期待的圣诞夜去做算术题。他从钱包里抓出仅剩的三枚百元硬币，对那位长相和善的售货员姐姐说：“我要圣诞特饮！一杯！谢谢！”  
等他仔细地把找回的一枚50元硬币、两枚10元硬币和四枚1元硬币装好，再把钱包放回原位之后，热乎乎的圣诞特饮已经制作完成了。实物和海报当然会有一定区别，不过日向接过杯子越看越喜欢，甚至有点舍不得喝。  
“影山，你要不要也买一杯？”  
日向转头问道，却看见影山站在琳琅满目的圣诞特卖品柜台前，面对一堆大小不等颜色各异的铃铛，有点慌张地在自己全身的口袋里上下摸索着。一番寻找过后，影山依然是两手空空，脸上的表情也明显沉到谷底。  
“影、影山，你没事吧？”  
本能感受到危险的日向小心翼翼地问，悄悄退开半步，和对方保持基本的安全距离。  
“……忘带钱包了。”  
影山咬牙切齿地说，吓得日向又退开半步。  
不行不行，要想想办法，不能让好好的圣诞夜被恐怖大魔王毁灭！  
肩负保卫小镇圣诞节的重任，勇者日向搜肠刮肚地思考解决办法。盯着在牛奶里起起落落的粉红草莓片，他突然想起晚餐时的六个草莓，以及影山推到他面前的半个树干蛋糕。  
好！就这样决定了！  
日向深呼吸一次，咬住弯弯的吸管顶端，一口气把半杯饮料喝到自己嘴里。  
好烫！好烫！好烫！  
香浓的牛奶又热又甜，虽说是冬日的恩赐，但嘴巴里塞太多无异于一种折磨。日向几乎是眼含泪水一小口一小口把圣诞特饮咽下去的，嘴巴和喉咙都变得火辣辣的。好不容易咽完了，他像炎炎盛夏的宠物狗那样，拼命吐着舌头散热。  
“你在做什么啊？”  
影山很可能是出于关心才这样问他，但这家伙心情不好的时候无论说什么都自带挑衅气场。日向使劲喘过几口气，压下想和对方一决胜负的条件反射，鼓起勇气把剩下的半杯圣诞特饮递到影山面前。  
“给你一半！剩下的草莓片也全给你！”  
惊讶的表情在影山脸上一闪而过，日向觉得自己稳赢了。然而大魔王露出邪恶的笑容，劈手夺过他喜欢的圣诞特饮，毫不客气地咬住他喜欢的拐棍糖吸管，狠狠吸了一口，仿佛这一切是理所当然的事情。  
不过，好像真的是理所当然的事情呢。  
自己最喜欢吃的东西，如果妹妹想要的话，作为好哥哥的他当然会分给妹妹，心里多少有点舍不得。但如果是分给影山，似乎就没有遗憾了。最喜欢的东西是排球，最喜欢的人是影山。只要影山能够喜欢自己给他的东西，他就比任何人都开心。  
“怎么样，好喝吗？”  
抬起头，他充满期待地问。  
“不错。”  
影山以不逊色于他的速度迅速喝完剩下的半杯，还掀开杯盖把草莓片倒出来吃掉，看起来是挺满意的。  
“嗯嗯！你喜欢就好！”  
日向兴高采烈地说。  
“为什么突然一脸蠢样？”  
影山一边说，一边随手将空杯丢进分类垃圾桶。  
“啊！”  
“怎么了？”  
“那个杯子和吸管！我很喜欢的！”  
“呆子！那种一次性的东西根本没法带回去好么！”  
“洗干净了还可以当装饰品呀！用来种花也不错。”  
日向气呼呼地解释道，恋恋不舍追到垃圾桶旁边望了一眼。影山无视他的失落，转而阅读起超市里贴的圣诞活动海报。日向跟过去瞄了一眼，可他刚看清“许愿”、“情侣”这两个关键字，便被影山抓住右手拽走了。  
“影山！为什么不让我看完呀！”  
日向踩住地板，身体使劲往后仰，挣扎着想要回去读完海报。可惜两人力量的差距展露无遗，影山直接拖着他在地板上向前滑行，宛如应景的驯鹿拉雪橇一般。  
“我想起来附近有一处秘密基地，再不走就来不及了。”  
“哦哦！秘密基地！听起来好厉害！带我去带我去！”  
日向立刻跳起来，不再和对方较劲，没过多久就把海报的事情忘得一干二净。他们离开超市的时候，嶋田先生和泷之上先生依然在讨论这次的圣诞活动。  
“邻镇的人也来了不少，赶工发放的传单还是挺有效的。”  
“我把音响设备拿来了，不过会很吵的，左邻右舍没意见么？”  
“跟附近的居民都沟通过了，难得有这么热闹的活动，大家喜闻乐见。”  
伴随着“欢迎再次光临”的问候铃声，日向像来时那样握着影山没戴手套的手，紧跟对方走出超市大门。门外有个蜷缩的黑影突然动了起来，吓得日向差点扑到影山后背上。  
“你们看到我家的阿萤了吗？”  
黑影幽幽地问，话语中充满了无尽的哀怨与忧愁。而在距离那个人一两米左右的位置，一缕光芒穿过超市的窗户透射而出，犹如启示般降临在一块盒装的草莓蛋糕上，映得草莓如火、奶油似雪。  
“月岛他不在超市里。”  
没搞清对方是人是鬼的日向不敢开口说话，影山则以他经过千锤百炼依然坚挺的粗神经表述道，语气平淡。听到这个回答，对方恢复双手抱膝的坐姿，呆呆凝视着那块草莓蛋糕。  
日向终于认出那个人就是月岛的哥哥。但与之前火急火燎狂奔的姿态相比，此时的月岛哥哥双目无神，萎靡不振，简直就像……就像某个童话的主角，叫什么来着？  
“阿萤，阿萤，你什么时候来找我啊。”  
月岛哥哥自言自语。  
这句话让日向进一步联想到故事的结局，好像是主角的祖母在美梦中接走了自己的孙女，于是童话的名字也呼之欲出。  
“卖火柴的小女孩。”  
他小声说。  
“火柴？”  
影山不解地问。  
“没什么，我们快走吧。”  
日向说，默默祈祷月岛那个讨厌的家伙能够早点良心发现回来找哥哥。  
影山领着他往超市后面走去。由于前进的方向和圣诞树的位置不同，他们走得非常顺利，路上根本没遇到几个人。抵达一座低矮的、外观看起来像是仓库的建筑物，影山东张西望一阵，找到一处低矮的房檐，说：“从这里翻上去。”  
这样的高度，即使是小学生也能爬上去。影山直接双手抓住房檐，以引体向上的动作平安到达。日向衡量一下高矮，再观察观察四周的地形，决定后退几步，助跑起跳。借着助跑的力道，他轻松翻上房顶，双脚落地的速度比影山还要快一拍。  
赢了！  
虽然没有说出口，不过他喜笑颜开的模样根本瞒不过影山。影山怒视他一眼，吓得他赶紧往后退，结果反而被对方粗暴地拽进怀里。  
“呆子！你想摔下去啊？”  
这句话让日向惊出一身冷汗。他回头望去，发现刚才自己再多退一步确实就会踩空。万一在全国大赛前的关键时期摔伤，别说怎么和队长教练老师他们解释了，光是在现场的影山肯定就要把他活活撕碎。  
“多、多谢你啊，影山。”  
不由感到后怕的日向搂住了影山的胳膊，像是要确认自己的安全处境一般，整个身体都往对方那边靠。影山很长一段时间没说话，他心下忐忑，担心对方还在生气，抬起头却发现那家伙笑得一脸得意。恰在两人四目相对的瞬间，影山收敛起鲨鱼捕食的笑容，说：“这上面能过去，我们往那边走一些，可以在房顶看到圣诞树。”  
“好！”  
站在房顶看圣诞树确实是个好主意，既能避开拥挤的人流，又能拥有最好的视野，他怎么就没想到呢！尽管有点不甘心，日向还是挺佩服能想出这个主意的影山。可他也没有输！影山家住在镇上，当然比他更熟悉这边的一草一木。以后他多看多了解多打听，多找几个更棒的秘密基地，再带影山来玩，就算两个人扯平了。  
房顶上的地面平平整整，似乎日常有人打理，干干净净没什么杂物，走动起来很方便很放心。影山牵着他的手，熟门熟路地走出一条斜线。等对方停下脚步，日向单手扶着栏杆往前探头，看见嶋田超市的招牌出现在侧前方，而被人头攒动环绕的巨大圣诞树刚好坐落于他们和招牌之间。  
“好厉害！这里比在圣诞树下面看得更清楚！而且还不用跟别人挤来挤去的！影山，你怎么发现这么棒的位置的！”  
他们所处的房顶刚好藏在超市旁不显眼的阴影里，日向很难看清搭档脸上细致入微的表情。朦胧的月光和淡淡的白雾，令影山的面部线条显得更为柔和。但那双眼睛没有变。那双锐利的、明亮的，一遇到心爱之物便会熊熊燃烧的眼睛。只要有那双眼睛，影山就是那位非常了不起、他绝对不想输的国王陛下。  
“练习托球的时候发现的。”  
“练习托球要往上看，刚好看到了？”  
“不。当时家里人去超市买东西，我在外面一个人练习托球。没掌握好力度，不小心球飞到这边的房顶上，只好绕着跑找个容易上来的位置捡球。”  
影山认真地说，日向却感到不可思议。从他认识影山的第一天起，对方就是个超级厉害的二传手，技术特别好，脾气特别差，凶巴巴的恨不得一口口咬碎对手。他实在很难想象出影山小时候练球笨拙的模样，就像很难想象骄傲的白天鹅也曾是只难看的丑小鸭一样。  
像是接球接飞了、传球砸在脸上、被滚地球绊倒摔个狗啃泥之类的糗事，其实影山也一一经历过吗？  
把记忆里青涩的自己全部替换成影山，幻想那张又凶又帅的脸也变得鼻青脸肿、满面泥土，日向忍不住笑了出来。  
“有什么好笑的！”  
影山气急败坏地嚷道，抓住他的脑袋前后左右摇晃。  
“停停停停！会晕的！会晕的！”  
余怒未消的影山转了他好久才停手，晕晕乎乎的日向只好重新组织语言。  
“我才没有嘲笑你！打排球的人都经历过那个阶段啊，我自己也是！只是影山你太厉害了，很容易给人一种错觉，就像……就像你刚生下来就能打出杀人发球似的！”  
“呆子！那怎么可能！”  
虽说自己又挨骂了，不过对方的声音里已经没有怒火了。  
“所！以！说！知道影山也有过那样的时候，突然觉得很安心，很亲切。”  
把脑袋倚到影山肩膀上，日向感到自己的世界恢复了往日的平稳。  
“是吗？”  
“是呀！会让我更喜欢影山的！”  
“呆子。”  
总喜欢骂他的影山用了罕见的温柔语气，就像轻轻揽住他肩膀的手臂。  
宁静的氛围并未持续太久。在扩音器的作用下，嶋田先生情绪高昂的声音传遍商店街的每一个角落，他们所在的位置当然也不例外。  
“测试、测试……好，各位先生，各位女士，欢迎来到嶋田超市。现在，距离圣诞节的到来还有十分钟。九分钟以后，请各位与我一起进行最后一分钟的倒数。倒数结束后，除了这棵乌野有史以来最高的圣诞树会亮灯以外，嶋田超市的全部商品将进行持续25分钟的25%off的超级折扣，各位顾客千万不要错过！”  
“嗯，还有九分钟，我们也要做好准备。”  
无视人群的议论纷纷，影山低声说。  
“倒数的准备吗？”  
日向好奇地问。  
“不，倒数让其他人做就好。我们要来接吻。”  
他的搭档、乌野的正选二传手，像在球场上担任指挥塔那样一本正经地下达指示。  
“接、接、接、接接接吻？”  
日向慌张地叫出声来，声音之大足以盖过人群的嘈杂。他隐约看到下面有好几个人抬起头向上张望，寻找叫声的来源。周围除了栏杆都空荡荡的，他想躲也没有地方能躲。滚烫的脸颊撞到夜晚清凉的空气，仿佛发出了滋滋的声响，犹如祭典的烧烤摊位。  
“为、为什么突然说这个呀！”  
被想象中的旁人目光戳得浑身刺痛，日向稍微向后缩了缩，却往影山那边迈出一步，近身逼问道。  
“因为海报上说情侣在圣诞树前接吻时许下的愿望会非常灵验。”  
影山盯着他的眼睛，一本正经说道。他迅速意识到对方是认真的，认真地说，认真地想吻自己。  
“超市里的海报？”  
日向想起了那张自己还没读完就被影山拖走的海报。  
“嗯。原理好像是圣诞树上有一种什么植物，在那种植物下接吻就会被祝福。你肯定也想许愿胜利对吧？这样我们就可以一起许愿了。”  
“可是，现在我们离圣诞树那么远，还算在那种植物下接吻吗？”  
他赞同影山的主意，不想放过这么好的许愿机会，却对方案实际操作的可行性表示质疑。  
“当然可以！海报上写的这棵圣诞树有七米多高，我们现在站的这个房顶大概两、三米高，即使加上我的身高，依然不会超过五米。因此我们确实在圣诞树下面没错。”  
“哦哦，原来如此！”  
他立刻被影山井井有条的分析说服了，四下观察，着手做起倒计时之前的准备。  
“所以等倒计时开始，我们……喂！你挤什么呀！”  
日向使出所有的力气，压上全身的重量，但影山纹丝不动，双脚就像钉在地面上一样。他没回答对方的疑问，侧身改用肩膀去撞。  
“呆子！你给我停下来！”  
截止到他的脑袋被影山抓住，日向依然没有取得任何成效。  
“说！你在犯什么蠢？”  
影山用力之大，足够让他感受到每一根手指按在他头上的方位。假如对方再使劲一点点，估计就能把他提到半空中了。不过，矮也有矮的志气，日向抬起下巴，以垂直向上的视线发动反击。  
“要分你一半呀！”  
指着侧前方的圣诞树，他坦率地说。  
“如果不换个位置，接吻的时候你根本就看不到圣诞树，那样多可惜！我要把你往旁边推一些，我们一起分享圣诞树，一人一半！”  
一根根手指的存在感消失不见，取而代之的是手掌的暖意。掌心的温热抚过他的发梢，舒服的感觉让他情不自禁蹭了蹭对方的右手。不知从何时开始，四目相对的状况让他觉得有点害羞，却又不愿移开视线。这样的体验与铁板烧发出的滋滋声有所区别，从脚底到胸口，从胸口到额头，整个人就像泡在暖洋洋的铁锅里，一点一点被煮熟。  
“就这样吧。”  
影山往侧后方退开大半步，半抱半拽也把他弄到过来。两个人面对面站好，微微向外侧身，他的右手握住影山的左手，他的左眼和影山的右眼能够分享那颗矗立的圣诞树，他的右眼和影山的左眼里全是对方的影像。  
“嗯！这样很棒！”  
影山露出笑容的瞬间，月光慷慨地洒落而下。银白的光辉让日向看清了恋人眼中的自己，那个倒映的他笑得一脸灿烂，仿佛比他认知中更加明亮。他忍不住想象自己眼中的影山的模样。努力抬起头的他眼睛里可能同时倒映着月亮和星星，但最为璀璨的一定是影山的身影，日向如此坚信。  
“影山！我们一定要赢！”  
“别抢我的台词！”  
影山竖起眉毛说道。  
“可是，一场不够吧？至少也要赢一百场才行啊！”  
一旦想到“胜利”这个词，胸口就像藏着一头饥肠辘辘的野兽，极度贪婪，永不知足。每一口胜利的滋味都异常美味，但区区一场胜利根本无法填饱肚皮。这样想着，他便这样说出口了。  
“一百场就一百场！一百场只是一个开始！”  
眸子里闪动着同样的饥火，影山毅然决然道。  
如果一次接吻可以许一个愿望，一个愿望是一场胜利，日向舔了舔嘴唇，想，那么，一百场的胜利，就意味着……  
“我们来接吻一百次！”  
踮起脚尖，搂住影山的脖子，他全神贯注地说。他的视线，他的渴望，集中在恋人抿紧的双唇上。现在的日向只专注于一件事情：攫取下一个吻，就像攫取下一分那样聚精会神。  
“各位，圣诞倒计时即将开始，请和我一起倒数——”  
远远的，响起了比赛开始的哨声。日向对自己的快攻速度向来很有信心，然而这一次竟被影山抢了先。他未能碰到恋人的嘴唇，而是被恋人碰到了嘴唇。和预想有小小出入的触感，使他从成功得分的幻想中惊醒。视线不自觉上移，他无比真切地捕捉到影山灼热的目光。不同于对排球、对胜利的执念，这种热情超越了物理变化的范畴，就像发生了惊人的化学反应一般。眼神交汇的刹那，双唇紧贴的温暖引发了一场接一场的爆炸，掀得他肩膀发颤、立足不稳。  
“等、等一下！接吻的时候睁着眼睛会不好意思呀！”  
胡乱推开影山的脸，他挣扎道。可惜倒计时不留情面，短短的时间里便从六十跳至五十。  
“呆子！是你说让我好好看着你的！我要一直紧盯你！”  
影山将他的头掰过来，语气比动作更加强硬。  
“还有九十九次！你要认输吗？”  
“我才不会认输！”  
恋人的质问宛若催化剂一般，彻底激发他心底的斗志。恋爱也好，比赛也好，他要通通赢下来。狠狠憋着一口气，他朝影山亲过去。亲是亲到了，可鼻子撞得生疼。  
不过，对方也没时间骂他是呆子。  
还剩四十秒，还要接吻九十八次。  
这是他们第一次挑战如此紧张激烈的接吻冲刺，难免漏洞百出。撞到鼻子仅仅为接连不断的事故拉开帷幕，之后咬到舌头、碰到牙齿、额头较劲、亲错位置的意外层出不穷。嘴唇破了皮，口水流到下颌，呼哧呼哧喘不过气来，脑袋因为缺氧而迷迷糊糊，结果连计数也没法取得共识。他好不容易数到一百次，影山却不肯放过他，抓着他又亲了三口才停下来。  
恰在这一秒，倒计时归零。  
圣诞树亮了起来。  
树顶的星星绽放出耀眼的金色光华，五颜六色的彩灯犹如他小时候最夸张、最热闹、最绚丽的梦境。  
日向从来没见过这么美的圣诞树，也从来没见过这么美的影山。  
他的恋人头发蓬乱、脸颊通红、嘴唇肿起，说不定下一秒被他撞伤的鼻子就会流出鼻血。但在五彩光芒拥抱影山的瞬间，日向感到自己的后颈像是被谁捏住了，火焰噼里啪啦地撞击太阳穴，心脏猛烈锤击，让嗡嗡的震颤席卷全身。  
他的视野里一半是影山，一半是圣诞树。  
影山的视野里一半是他，一半是圣诞树。  
那是如此美妙的风景，他根本无法独享。只要把他们看到的事物相加，就意味着整个世界——他们要挑战的整个世界，他们会获胜的整个世界。  
“就这样决定了！一起赢得胜利，一百次！”  
为了不被人群欢呼的浪潮所淹没，日向让自己的声音奋力跃起，飞向上空。  
“明年的今天，我们要许愿赢一千次！”  
影山毫不逊色的气势喊道，热腾腾的呼吸温暖着他的脸。日向使劲点点头，高兴地扶着恋人的肩膀跳起来。  
夜空高远而晴朗，星星像圣诞彩灯般闪烁不停，给了他一个突如其来的灵感。  
“对了，影山。”  
“什么事？”  
“我突然想到，我们是不是直接一次许愿赢一百场比赛就好啊？”  
一次接吻是一个愿望，可一个愿望并不一定只是一场胜利啊！想要一百场胜利，应该也算一个愿望才对。虽然现在弄明白这一点有些迟了，但考虑到明年的圣诞节还有一千场胜利的许愿，日向觉得自己有必要告知影山。  
“呃！”  
他的话音未落，影山便露出深受打击的表情，仿佛在谁先到体育馆的赛跑里惨败给他一样。  
“嗯……不过一个愿望分散给一百场胜利的话，好像不太灵验？这样好了，我先来许个愿试试！”  
日向不由分说地揽过影山的脖子吻了上去。恋人的嘴唇和牙齿不设防备，假如不好好利用就太浪费了。这样想着，日向伸出舌头，像吊球似地往露出空隙的地方轻轻一推，然后惬意地闭上眼睛。  
透过眼帘，他似乎分享到影山的视野，看见一棵完整的、高大的、闪闪发亮的圣诞树。于是日向确信，他即将许下的愿望，肯定会得到最最充分的祝福。  
——他要和影山一起打排球！一辈子！

【END】

附赠小剧场之一

欣赏完亮灯的圣诞树，追逐打闹蹦蹦跳跳回到影山家的两个人并未意识到，他们走的时候没关窗户是一个多么严重的失误。  
不，不如说这是别无选择的失误。假如他们走的时候关上窗户，只会导致两个人被关在外面忍饥挨饿到天明的悲惨命运。  
顺利爬回寝室的影山和日向发现，室内的温度已被室外温度同化，达到东北冬季夜间滴水成冰的水平。关好窗户的两个人躺回床上抱成一团，把所有被子都压在身上依然哆哆嗦嗦。  
次日，主将和副主将努力说服武田老师，说打喷嚏就像打呵欠一样是会传染的。否则，他们没法解释为何在日向打了一个喷嚏后，影山、月岛、山口，以及他们两个人，一个接一个打起喷嚏。

附赠小剧场之二

圣诞节当天，在惯例的部员互相交换礼物之外，月岛还多带了一盒萩之月（仙台著名点心）送给菅原前辈，说是家兄的一点心意。  
除了转达兄长的谢意，月岛提出一个额外的要求，请菅原前辈不要再给兄长提奇怪的建议了，草莓蛋糕不是树桩，自己也不是兔子，兄长那样做并没有任何意义，等到时间他自然会回去找兄长的。  
菅原前辈笑而不语。  
围观了整个过程的日向表示自己有听没有懂。

 

后记

因为整篇文章是日向视角，有些细节以日向的性格可能没有注意到，所以在这里简单解释一下。  
①影山的手机闹钟会响，是因为他本来定好的是晚上十一点半的闹钟，结果提前被日向踢醒，然后两个人急急忙忙跳窗户，影山就把要关闹钟这件事情忘记了。  
②大地和菅原也是偷溜出来的，大地还蛮担心自己作为主将半夜跑出来会给部员造成不好的影响，因此当影山心虚的时候，其实主将也在心虚。  
③月岛是在明光哥结账的时候带着山口偷溜走的，并没有跑远，只是想在圣诞来临前的最后一段时间里和山口度过不被人打扰的二人时光。他有给明光哥发信息说十二点五分左右在超市门口见，但寻弟心切的明光哥显然忽略了LINE上的信息提示。而菅原玩笑般的建议也是在猜到月岛自己会回来找明光哥的情况下才提出的，怕明光哥到处乱跑找不到人反而会走散，让他守草莓蛋糕待阿萤。  
④海报上提到的植物是槲寄生，超市门口的圣诞树上确实有槲寄生的装饰品，然后海报宣传的活动是恋人在圣诞树下拍照并上传照片到社交网站可以获得一杯免费的圣诞特饮。嶋田先生按照活动需求改写了一下关于在槲寄生下接吻的传说，影山又按照自己的思路曲解了一下，于是就变成这篇同人里影山后来和日向说的内容。  
⑤圣诞树的准确高度大概是在七米到八米左右，嶋田先生为了宣传采用的口径是接近十米。日向在自己的想法里给圣诞树增加了不少高度，从十米到二十米，最后到三十米。而月岛为了跟日向过不去，故意低估圣诞树的高度，说只有五米多。

本来是圣诞贺文的，结果下篇新年才写完，倒计时也挺有新年感觉的勉强也能算应景吧（喂）  
上篇一万二，下篇一万二，加起来快两万五了，如果拆割开大概能更新个八九次，不过鉴于还是一次多看些比较爽，就只分了上下两篇。  
最后，祝各位新年快乐！


End file.
